A dangerous demon slayer
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: Sesshomaru left rin in order to ensure her saftey but now years later a dangerous demon slayer has risen many demons have sought her out and fought her but all have died trying. -Currently rewriting-
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm new at this so please go easy on me and if you don't like the sess/rin couple don't read it but I love the idea, if you dont and read this story just to flame me, im going to give you hell, however if you are a fan and not a flamer, critism is all right. **_

* * *

_**  
**_

**_A__ day came when Lord Sesshomaru told Rin," I'm leaving." And Rin curious asked him," Where to?" but Sesshomaru said something unusual "There's a village nearby should you need anything." Rin thought," Why does he tell me this? He usually wants me to stay away from them." So he left thinking with an obviously sad expression on his face thinking", I'm sorry Rin but I do not want to see you get hurt because I wasn't there to protect you, its for the best." He didn't dare look back._**

As the years passed, Rin had grown into a heart-stopping beautiful woman she was now tall, with beautiful silky raven colored hair she still had that ponytail on the side of hair, she had two deep pools of chocolate brown eyes in which you can become lost in, her curves became fuller, and her cheeks rosy.

But she had also become the most dangerous demon slayer in the entire regions, the village in which she lived in trained in the art of demon slaying and she excelled in it after 2 years of training she was bestowed the dangerous twin blades of assatsu, hoping that she would be able to purge its evil demonic power and purge it she did in exchange gaining some demonic abilities such as immortality, speed, strength….

In a few years she became swift and deadly yet at the same time she looked heavenly while using the swords and for that reason she was given her demon slayer name known by all demons and humans and the demons cowered in fear when they heard it while humans rejoiced , Shirentokira.

Jaken came screaming yelling," Lord Sesshomaru he's in the area!" Lord Sesshomaru merely looked upon the small imp and replied coolly, "Who is?"

the imp still wide-eyed with fear managed to stutter," Shirentokira." At that word Ah-Un groaned and trembled. Sesshomaru looked amused," Shirentokira you say?" Sesshomaru had long-awaited to meet this famous demon hunter he had seen how demons cowered in his name and he had seen what the demon slayer was capable of.

It surprised him how this mere human was so strong and in truth he wanted to test the slayers strength by battling him. He then walked away telling Ah-un and Jaken to stay there before walking leaving a much worried Jaken behind. He had walked almost 2 miles when a figure came into view but it wasn't what he expected it was that of a _woman_, in armor she had a black kimono with white pads on her knees, elbows, shoulders, back, and front, her face was covered by a white mask with red wave markings and she had long raven black hair with an unusual ponytail to the right side of her head.

And at her waist were two swords. He then spoke," I presume you are Shirentokira." "And you are Lord Sesshomaru, correct I am Shirentokira what do you want of me Lord Sesshomaru?" He said," To battle you." "So the mighty lord of the western lands wishes to fight a human like me?" under her mask she smiled a sad smile. "I am honored, I accept your challenge."

She drew her swords and turned to face him for the first time since he arrived. Lord Sesshomaru thought," I've never encountered such an unusual human before I sense no fear from her." Then he drew his sword and the battle began.

Halfway in the battle he said," You are an unusual human indeed I would've

presumed you dead by now." Lord Sesshomaru finally pinned her to the ground sword at her neck," You were more of a challenge than I would've thought human." He was about to kill her when for the first time since he met her he breathed in her scent; his eyes widened in disbelief and he said to himself," it cant be…."

Shirentokira took this as an advantage and freed herself from his grip. She then whistled a very high-pitched sound and a faint roaring in response could be heard as a snow-colored, blue-eyed, cat demon swooped down from the sky the demon slayer had already started running by then and when the demon was next to her she jumped on her back," Go quickly Zentarii!"

with that said Zentarii flew off in an enormous speed. Sesshomaru merely looked on as his mind was still lingering over the scent he then turned around and said," Feh, ridiculous!"

Zentarii landed in the village trying to wake her master but she was out cold the battle had tired her very much the demon hadn't seen her like this in years she was bruised and cut, Zentarii then let out a slightly loud growl in one of the village homes summoning Karasu and Ookami.

* * *

_**So did you guys like the first chappy? I rated it teen cuz I sometimes forget there are kids here and go overboard on the language cough cough  
**_


	2. twisted fates

**Sorry i took so long i was suffering writers block, anyways this chapter probably sucks but i tried enjoy!**

**Sorry bout this but something was brought to my attention and i uptated it!**

* * *

**  
**

She awoke to see Zentarii curled up on her chest she had transformed back into a small cat demon no larger than a small sized cat. She couldn't remember, why was she here? Why was she cut up and bruised? How did she come to be like this?

The little cat opened her eye's revealing her famous blue eyes, it purred at her affectionately. She lifted herself up into a sitting position taking Zentarii into her arms. The little cat responded with a soft mew.

As she sat up a strong scent reached her it was putrid, she looked around to her right were herbs and pots neatly piled next to them was a bow and arrow she looked to her left a small dip in the ground was there, for making fires next to it two more beds were laid with no one in them, next to that lay the source of the smell ;a flower, a suripinfuroa to be exact (made to make you sleepy hence the name).

"Hmmm, this is Karasu's hut, the smell of herbs is overpowering I need to get out of here." She quickly got dressed, deciding to wear her armor under her kimono, then as she walked towards the door Ookami came in, pure relief flooded her friends eyes,"Rin! You're awake!" Ookami was her best friend since she step foot in this village and she loved her dearly but she hated the way she worried her self over foolish things.

Sudden realization hit Rin; she didn't know how long she was out, and she thought,"Zentarii how long have I've been asleep?" Zentarii responded, her thoughts flowing into Rin's mind," A full day." Before Rin had a chance to react Ookami ran and embraced Rin (crushing poor Zentarri between them) and said," Rin you must have had quite a battle to have come back like that, Zentarri woke us up in the middle of the night."

Rin said,"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you, I need to go outside and get some fresh air." Ookami let her through without another word she knew better than to pester Rin when she was this deep in thought. She then spotted Karasu; Karasu was the healer of the village while her sister Ookami was another demon slayer.

Karasu was picking herbs with her back turned and Rin just simply couldn't resist the opportunity that was before her. She snuck up from behind her and yelled," DEMONS!!" Karasu screamed and was about to start running when she smashed into a laughing Rin, Karasu then yelled and said," RIN!!!!!!! I hate it when you do that, you scared the hell out of me!" Rin gave a mischievous smile and said," Awww….then who else can I scare for fun?"

Karasu then eyed her carefully and said "let me check your wounds." Rin rolled her eyes and told her," No I'm fine remember, the demonic power from my swords flows through me, I heal faster than you." Karasu kept insisting but then sighed in defeat.

Rin then stopped laughing and looked ahead into the forest her face serious and said," Karasu go to the village and tell them to take cover, quickly there's a demon a approaching and a very strong one too."

Rin pulled off her kimono revealing her armor and called for Zentarii, who was already at her side ready to fight. When for the first time since she awoke she remembered, she finally remembered what she'd forgotten, Lord Sesshomaru. The reason she had woken up in Karasu's hut was because she had fought with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin was taken from her thoughts when there was an explosion near her.

"Damn! Now's not the time for this!" She mounted Zentarii and took off towards the explosion, there in the clearing stood a man with dark purple eyes he had three gray stripes on his face , long blue hair and he wore a dark blue haori and haku with black boots causing a ballooning effect at his ankles. At his hand he held his sword reading for another attack directly at the village.

Rin jumped off Zentarii and landed in front of him and said," who the hell are you?!, and why are you attacking our village?" He smiled at her and said," My name is Ryura, and I heard tell that the demon slayer named Shirentokira lives here so call him or is he not man enough to fight me that he sent out a human woman?"

Rin looked at him amused," All right if you want to fight me then I gladly accept." Ryuras smile quickly disappeared and he said," You mean to tell me that _you _a mere human woman are the infamous Shirentokira?" She smiled and said," The one and only, enough talking I have better things to do than fight you." Ryura was now angry," Filthy human bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Rin simply gave him a bigger smile," You can try."

She got into attack stance unsheathing her swords. Ryura made the first move and ran towards her his claws began glowing blood red and he swiped at her she managed to dodge it but barley she then managed to cut his arm. Ryura then unsheathed his sword and while his and Rins swords were locked he swiped at her with his claws and managed to cut her poisoning her at the same time. Rin winced in pain and immediately realized she'd poisoned," Shit! I've got to hurry and finish this quickly!"

Sesshomaru was walking on a path followed by Ah-Un and Jaken. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped and looked to his left, Jaken then asked," My lord w-why did you stop?" Sesshomaru said nothing, suddenly loud crashing noises could be heard as trees started falling every time getting much closer then out of the trees a man flew out and hit the tree hard he was bleeding and wounded , followed by a young woman jumping from the tree looking extremely pissed off she had three gashes on her shoulder she then ran towards him and he barely had time to lift up his sword enough to block the young woman swords he managed to fend her off but the she jumped up and kicked him in the face he swiped at her head but she ducked and then ran her two swords through his chest he then breathed in heavily and said," How is it possible? A human woman defeated me..."

He then fell to the ground dead. The woman then stood up and brushed the blood from her swords her breathing was very hard and she was sweating, she then turned to see him her face then filled with pain and sadness," Lo-Lord Sesshomaru…"

Her eyes then widened with pain and she fell to her knees coughing she removed her hand to see blood; she made her hand into a fist and said," Damn it all to hell!" Behind her a demon cat appeared and nudged her gently. Lord Sesshomaru merely looked upon her studying her; the scent was unmistakable this is Shirentokira.

He then scoffed and turned to leave when this time she addressed him," Ironic isn't it? It's the same as last time you just looked at me and turned to leave without a word….." He then stopped and turned to look at her," what are you talking about?" Rin then looked at him," Have you honestly forgotten about me? The girl who you saved countless times over and over again."

Sesshomaru's eyes then widened with surprise and he let out a small gasp. Rin then turned away from him and said," I guess you have I'll be going then, Zentarii I need your help." She then was barely able to get on Zentarii; Sesshomaru looked on, he just had to make sure it was her and said," What's your name?" She then looked at him and gave him a weak but sincere smile," Rin."

With that she left to the village before he could even respond, he stood there in shock,he couldn't move it was a too much, Rin the one that he had revived and kept and protected was a demon slayer, fate sure had a twisted sense of humor.

* * *

**Oh and if i didnt make it clear she excelled in sword fighing after 2 years but shes been in the village for almost 6 years now.**


	3. on one condition

**it's real short and very sappy but hey it was 4:00 in the morning and I was tired. Dont hate me:D  
**

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't stop running for almost 4 hours he wouldn't let her go a second time, he was going to get her back, one way or another.

Rin was still feeling dizzy and needed Zentarii by her side constantly for support, the poison wasn't out of her completely yet, and her wounds still weren't fully healed. Ever since seeing Lord Sesshomaru again she was always deep in thought and barely paid attention to what anyone said. Her friends began asking questions and she gave answers but her friends were stubborn and not content with them.

Finally they had cornered her one day and buried their intense gaze into her Ookami was the first to tell her," Rin you're hiding something from us, you've become so quiet and reserved and you don't even listen when we're trying to talk to you-- ".

Karasu then picked up where Ookami left off," you've been walking around in a complete daze for days now and you cant say its the poison for I know well enough that its completely out of your system by now, something must have happened during the fight that's been making you act this way! Did he tell you something disturbing? There has to be something!"

Rin was becoming extremely stressed and pressured under the intense and worried gazes of her friends, there was only one way of escaping this," Zentarii are you near the well?" A very soft response quickly came into her thoughts," Yes, why?" Rin then said," Ookami and Karasu have me cornered I need help!, please come and get me!" She could then hear Zentarii laughing," Zentarii this is not funny!"

After a brief moment Zentarii appeared behind the two girls and Rin jumped in the air and Zentarii caught her. Her friends were yelling for her to come back, she ignored them knowing they would give her hell's fury later, after treating Zentarii to some fish she went out into the forest," Tonight's the full moon." She silently thought to herself. With that she climbed a cherry tree and rested on a branch watching as the sun set.

She was very close her scent was strong, he stopped running if he burst into a clearing and if someone else was with her, then the person might begin to scream and yell, and he was in no mood to put up with that. He then skillfully wove through the undergrowth of the forest knowing that if Rin knew he was coming she would get away as fast as she could from him. He stopped there in a clearing was a cherry tree and on top of a branch was Rin.

Rin knew he was watching her, the wind had carried his scent towards her, he didn't know though, that she had demonic power flowing through her so he was careless. She had to resist a smile he had bothered to track her down, but for what reason she didn't know and she was curious to find out. She then spoke out," How long do you plan on standing there and watching me?

Sesshomaru was shocked that she had known he was there the whole time but had somehow expected it. He walked into the clearing and looked up at her, she then gracefully jumped down from the tree and landed in front of him, her intense gaze burned into him.

He studied her she had changed very much; she had matured into a beautiful young woman by demon and human standards, she had become a deadly and dangerous killer yet her love for nature and compassionate heart were still there. But the admiration and joy that was once in her eyes was no longer there, it had been replaced with sadness and anger.

Rin felt sudden anger start to build in her; she never knew why her lord had left her and now that he was back she sure as hell was going to find out. They stood there a few more minutes before she said," why?"

He then took a few moments to choose the right words, "If you had stayed, you would have been seen as my weakness and my enemies would've gone after you." When she spoke, this time the anger was clear in her voice," Is that the only reason? Just because of your damn pride?!" His answer was quiet;" I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Her anger slowly disappeared as she studied him closer," Lord Sesshomaru no demon or man could've hurt me the way you did." She turned to leave but was stopped when a firm hand gripped her arm and she was pulled into an embrace by Sesshomaru, not only did this catch Rin off guard, but left her shocked when he whispered," I'm sorry Rin."

He let her loose from the embrace and looked at her she could see that he was serious; Rins heart soared and for the first time in weeks she smiled a true smile and joy filled her eyes. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed a relief, but it quickly disappeared as she said," All right, on one condition."

* * *

**I promise I'll try and make the next few chapters a lot better and cooler than the last three.  
**


	4. Losers wont give up

**_Ok, sorry i took forever_ _to write this chapter, School started and there's a lot to do that I barely have the chance to get on the comp and I didnt really get any "bright" ideas for this chapter so i threw things at random and did my best with them._  
**

* * *

It took all night to explain to Ookami and Karasu why she was leaving. She grabbed her necklace as she remembered, she walked towards the meeting place that she and Sesshomaru agreed to, and Zentarii was sleeping peacefully in her arms.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_She stood outside Karasu's and Ookami's hut, she was going to start traveling with her lord again and she had told the headman he was going to tell the village in about an hour sparing her the grief of telling them.

Now she had to tell Ookami and Karasu they were her closest friends and the news needed to be broken to them gently. Rin braced herself ", here it goes" she walked inside, her two friends were on a matt eating by a fire they looked up at her obviously still angry about earlier she smiled at them, their eyes widened with shock and relief, they hadn't seen that smile for a few days and they were really happy to see it again.

Rin sat down in front of them and the smile was gone her face was serious, "Karasu, Ookami I'm going to be leaving very soon." Karasu then said," Is that all? Its not the first time you do." Rin nodded," No, I mean I'm leaving permanently."

Rin nearly went white as a sheet and was very close to running out of there, instead of angry faces and an aura stronger than a demon coming from her friends, there were sad faces she had expected……..something…… Karasu spoke softly," Rin……WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LEAVING?!?!, THIS IS YOUR HOME!, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK ABOUT LEAVING?!!!!"

Aha! She knew it was too good to be true! Rin was pretty sure the ground was trembling with each word, but then again maybe it was her, sheesh Karasu was supposed to be a priestess/healer how in the world can she make that type of an aura, no wait scratch that she was pretty sure that was a demonic aura coming from her……..scary.

She took a deep breath this was going be one hell of a night. "You know I love this village, you've been nothing but kind and your practically family nothing can change that and hell look at me I've gone from a wimpy little girl to a feared demon slayer but I cant stay here anymore I'm restless and I met up with……a past friend I'm going to be traveling with him and its not like I'm leaving forever I'm going to come and visit every single chance I get."

Both Karasu and Ookami looked distraught it pained her to see them like this but she had made up her mind besides she absolutely loathed the idea of settling down in one place for the rest of her life, she had been planning to leave eventually so now was as good a chance as ever.

Ookami had stayed strangely quiet after she told them she was leaving something was going to happen she just knew it, wait for it………3, 2, 1……nothing. This was pushing her over the edge why was she so quiet?! Ookami got up and walked over to the other side of the hut she knelt down and lifted up a nicely concealed loose board under the board was a lot of empty space perfect for hiding valuable things, she reached down and took out a box.

She walked back and set the box down, she opened it inside were two separate necklaces, on one necklace was the symbol of Yin, but it was made of a stone unlike anything she'd seen before it was smooth and sleek, and it was very light in weight, but the way the color shone was amazing, the same thing could be said for the symbol of Yang.

"What are these?" Rin asked, Ookami said," These necklaces were said to have been made by a demon, the one who ordered these made was another demon strangely enough he had them made for he and his human lover they did not always see eye to eye and, they say these connected them and let them understand eachother in a way beyond reason."

Rin frowned, "What does this have to do with my leaving?" Ookami gave her the look," These necklaces were found entwined with your swords, however strangely enough they seem to emit a very strange aura and it wouldn't let anyone touch them, and yet you seem to be able to hold them so they belong to you."

She was right they do emit a very strange aura, she'd better keep them for safe keeping, she put on the symbol of Yang, but something told her that she shouldn't put on the Yin, still trying to understand why the hell they went off subject so randomly and as if she read her mind Ookami answered,"

Those necklaces were going to be given to you in a few years time, but since your suddenly going away it's better to give them to you now." She wasn't even going to bother asking them the reason why they were going to wait so long, because she didn't really want to know. Ookami let out a sigh and said," When are you leaving?" Rin thought for a moment," A bit after a noon."

They continued their talk for an hour more before Rin left to get her things ready to leave and she needed lots of rest, tomorrow was going to be a long day._**: End of flashback**_

* * *

It was a tearful good-bye to her friends and the villagers; she had taken a pack and a water container (you know those little portable bamboo thingy's) she had brought enough food for a few days, an extra pair of kimono's, money that she saved up, a knife, and a few other things.

She stopped before a clearing she immediately recognized the little toad and Ah-Un, "this is too good an opportunity." She took her mask and put it on; she climbed a tree and made her way to a branch right above Jaken.

She sat down and then she let herself fall and was upside down hanging from a tree in front of Master Jaken, now since his brain has such a small capacity it took him quite a few moments to understand the situation. "Yo." Jaken blinked and then went,"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He was running in circles frantically and kept screaming.

Sesshomaru had gone to meet Rin but Jaken was so loud that he could hear him as if he right next to him. He ran to the little toads aid, when he got the clearing he was met with a view he hadn't quite expected; Rin was wearing her mask and she was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically, her cat demon was watching her curiously, Jaken was still running around in circles screaming frantically, it was a wonder how he was able to scream so much, and Ah-Un was lazing around in the shade of the tree watching the scene with one eye open.

He sighed and walked over to Jaken stuck out his foot and the toad ran straight into it, a bit too hard for he fell unconscious, he looked down at Rin who was now giggling and had calmed down a bit, he cocked an eyebrow at her," Are you trying to kill him?" This made her giggle more," No, it's not my fault he's scared of everything so have you told him yet?" He gave her one of those thoughtful looks," I'll take that as a no, we better get moving, come on Zentarii."

With that the little demon jumped on her shoulder, made herself comfortable and went to sleep again. Rin bent over and picked up Jaken from the floor and laid him on Ah-Un gently, and put his staff next to him.

She turned and to Ah-Un and nudged them awake," Been along time, still remember me?" Her response was to get furiously nuzzled by both of the heads and few grunts. She giggled," All right then come on." She took the reins and started after Sesshomaru. He finally asked her a question that had been nagging him," What's with the cat demon?" She looked up at him lost in her own her world but quickly snapped out of it," Hmm? Oh, you mean Zentarii?"

At the call of her name the little cats eyes opened and she mewed," It's all right Zentarii." Zentarii then went back to her nap. Rin looked at the cat lovingly and smiled.

"While I was still in training to be a demon slayer, I went out on a mission with my sensei; we were ambushed by some demons, sensei was knocked unconscious and I was being overpowered, Zentarii then appeared out of nowhere and helped me out. She continued to stay with me until she eventually became my partner and she continued to surprise me when I found out she could speak to me through her thoughts, she taught me how too, and now whenever we need to speak to each other we talk through our minds."

He looked at her thoughtfully," so she can read what's on your mind all the time?" Rin giggled slightly,"uh…no not exactly, she can only hear me when I want her to." He looked deep in thought and said nothing else.

When they finally stopped Jaken was still unconscious, "Just how hard did poor Master Jaken hit your foot?" He thought it over the toad actually hit his foot pretty hard but then again he had be been screaming his little lungs out for almost 15 minutes.

Sesshomaru went over to a tree and sat down at its base, Rin sighed and thought to herself," Well he was never really much of a talker." She walked over to the Jaken, picked him up and set him down on the grass. She grabbed Ah-Un's reins and led them to a pasture to graze.

She walked over and kneeled next to Jaken, she smiled he hadn't changed in the least he was still small, green, and...……..small. She wanted him to wake up so she could hug him and tell him how much she had missed him. She rested his head on her lap and looked at him she laughed quietly at her memories of him either he never shut up, tried to go on some of his little "missions" or he was getting beat up by Lord Sesshomaru.

She remembered one mission vividly he had tried to steal Tetseiga from Inuyasha and almost succeeded except she had let it go in order to save him from a horrible pounding from Inuyasha, speaking of which she wondered what had become of Inuyasha. She went to sleep memories of her childhood with Jaken and Sesshomaru flooding her mind.

She woke up to a large amount of screaming, she cracked open an eye Jaken apparently had woken up, "some morning." While Jaken was throwing his tantrum she picked him up swiftly and cupped his mouth, and said," Shut it, right now." Surprisingly enough he obeyed and quieted down," Now I'm going to let you go but you must not start screaming again if you do I'm going to make sure you land at the other side of this forest, understood?"

His response was," mumblemumble" and a nod. She removed her hand and right when she did," You'll be sorry for you filthy little human-"He was cut off abruptly when she said," Don't you remember me? I'm Rin." He's eyes went completely wide," R-R-Rin?!?!" he eyed her suspiciously before saying, "Prove it."

She pondered for a moment before she thought of something she made her voice go childish, and made puppy dog eyes and said, "Master Jaken you should try and learn to make all your sighs into pretty little flowers then all the wor—" He then yelled," Rin!!!!!!!!!!!!" She smiled he began to talk away……. She pretended to listen as she somehow had a feeling that that line would've been more than enough to prove that she was really Rin, Jaken was always sighing and it had annoyed her to no end until she made up that line after many times of using it he finally stopped.

She stopped him in the middle of his ranting," I'm sorry Master Jaken." He looked confused," For what?" She looked at him barely able to resist the laughter," For….ahem…….scaring you yesterday." Realization spread across his," That was you?!" she nodded, apologizing she only apologized because she really had scared him more than she intended to. He mumbled something and walked away.

Rin then noticed that both Zentarii and Sesshomaru were gone; she frowned," Zentarii!" Rin mentally cried out, nothing, she tried again this time she got a response," I see you're finally awake." Rin noted the sarcasm in her voice and was about to make a comment when she noticed she was being watched she quickly jumped in front of the bush were the person was hiding when a boy no more than 15 jumped out and ran away. "Wonder what that was about?" She shrugged it off and went back to the clearing, when she got there Sesshomaru had gotten back from wherever he went and Zentarii had caught some fish.

After they had eaten the continued on, emerging from a hill was a band of soldiers dressed in red armor, Rins eyes widened and she threw herself into the nearest bush.

Sesshomaru looked at the soldiers that stopped in front of him, mentally noting that Rin had jumped into a bush for some unknown reason. One of the more brave soldiers approached him but he could smell the fear coming from him. The soldier held up a scroll showing the face of a young woman, that young woman was Rin.

The soldier stuttered," T-t-the Lord Tyko is in s-search of the one called Lady R-Rin or also known as Shirentokira she is to be wed to him, for the p-p-person to bring h-h-her back, there will be a reward." Sesshomaru tried to comprehend the feelings that were boiling inside him he was getting angry, "Rin to be wed?" he thought to himself, he shot the soldier a glare and that was all it took, the soldier dropped the scroll and with the rest of his comrades hurried out of Sesshomaru's way.

After they were out of sight Rin finally appeared from the bush, and she looked angry. She went over to him and picked up the scroll as she read she went from angry to infuriated and she made her hands into fists," Why that arrogant, filthy, snot nose, jack-ass.

I refused his proposal, and he's still at it!" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her language he had never heard her use such a vocabulary, she must be really pissed.

_Miles away…….._

"SIT!!!" Kagome was angry Inuyasha had scared the now _sprinting _soldiers away, "Why'd you do that for?!" Inuyasha complained picking himself up, Kagome growled back at him," Why do you have to scare everyone!? They were merely informing us of a missing bride!" Inuyasha looked at her confused, but still angry," A what?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she began to explain.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all watched the scene unfold and Miroku went over to get the scroll Inuyasha so rudely took from the poor soldier. He read it over," Hmmm….? What's this it seems the "missing" bride is the famous Shirentokira, Sango eyes went wide in surprise," You mean that rumored demon slayer?"

He nodded his head. "Recently seen traveling with a fair-skinned, silver-haired man, who wears a fur over his right shoulder." At this Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their bickering," Doesn't that sound a bit like…."

* * *

**_I promise the next chapter will be a lot better than this one for the mean time i will try and get the next chappy up as soon as possible As for the Yin and Yang thing dont worry if you dont understand it, I threw it in there for a reason that'll show up later...Oh and I'd like to point out that by pure coincidence many things are pretty similar to a story i have just recently read of Rin and Sesshy i recommend you read it its really good. Its called " The road we're on"_  
**


	5. bites or illusions?

_**OMG OMG OMG Sesshomaru got his arm back! Along with a new sword! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Whooooo!!!!!!!!You rock Rumiko!!!!!!!!! (trembles with excitement)**_

"Ok," she thought," This is getting ridiculous." She watched from a distance as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought, it annoyed her to no end they were brothers and here they are trying to kill each other!

She made her way towards Kagome and the others, when she got there they eyed her curiously," Hi Kagome!" Kagome looked confused, Rin smiled and said," Don't you remember me I'm Rin."

Realization dawned on Kagome and she said," Rin! You've grown so much, wait…..what's with the swords?" Rin smiled brightly," I'm a demon slayer." Sango then stepped up and said,"

You carry twin blades…….you wouldn't happen to be that rumored demon slayer, Shirentokira?" Rin smiled even more brightly now," Hai, that's me."

Sango was going to say something, when someone grabbed Rin's hand she looked to see the houshi, Miroku. She had wondered where he was when she hadn't seen him. She knew very well of his perverted ways and was wary of his bad habit of stroking a woman's bottom," Hello my name is Miroku….."

He started to flirt with Rin, though Rin noticed how Sango was looking at him very angrily. He then popped a question that almost made her fall back in shock (anime style :)," Will you please bear my child." Rin's mouth went dry and her mind went blank, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Sesshomaru was enjoying this; he hadn't sparred with Inuyasha in a long time. Inuyasha had gotten better at wielding Tetsaiga and he proved to be more than a challenge.

He stole a quick glance to see if Rin was watching and sure enough she was watching him, but also talking to Inuyasha's companions and much to his displeasure the houshi was holding her hand. He turned his attention back to Inuyasha and side-stepped one of his attacks.

He then put his sword away and landed one painful punch on Inuyasha, while Inuyasha was recovering, he overheard the houshi say something that infuriated him "will you bear my child."

She merely stared at the monk, and was about to punch him a good fifteen feet back when she heard something and the silently prayed for the monk." What the hell?! Sesshomaru where are you?! Get back here!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly Miroku was engulfed in a shadow, the houshi let go of Rins hand and turned his head slowly…..to see Sesshomaru looking a bit, (no that would be an understatement) looking angry.

He picked up the houshi who dared ask Rin such a question and threw him a good 30 feet back.

She looked at the houshi flying through the air and reacted quickly. She whistled a very high-pitched command, and before the houshi hit the tree, Zentarii caught him and brought him back to the safety of his friends.

All the while although she shouldn't be laughing Rin was laughing hysterically, along with Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru didn't find this the least bit funny…and now he just wanted to leave, he'd wasted enough time as it is.

Sesshomaru turned to leave…," OI! Sesshomaru where do u think you're going?, we're not done yet!"

Sesshomaru turned around and was about to punch/throw a remark at him when a blur shot past him.

"Oh no you don't" Rin thought, she ran past Sesshomaru, and got behind Inuyasha while hitting the back of knees with her leg, she gat both arms twisted them and pinned them to his back. In less than 30 seconds she had him pinned to the floor under her.

"W-w-w-what the hell?" Rin leaned in and hissed into his ear," what you are doing is a complete waste of time, so shut up. And calm down or I'll Kagome sit you."

She let go of Inuyasha and let him stand up and said," Let's go Zentarii."

Sesshomaru was still in a state of surprise when he saw what Rin had done. He was surprised at how quickly she had moved and that she even had the strength to pin Inuyasha to the ground like that.

_**1 week later **_

"God damn it! You'd think just because I'm a demon slayer he wouldn't leave me behind but noooooooooooo he _insisted_ I stay behind. Zentarii!"

At the sound of her name Zentarii visibly cringed, she hated when her master was in such a bad mood, and that dog demon was to blame, her master hated being left behind, and she knew that that was the very reason she was in such a bad mood.

"I'm going for a walk." She stated and with that she was off sulking…

She went to a tree, hopped on and made herself comfortable.

She woke up to an ominous aura," This cant is good." Then she felt something bite down hard on her arm,"AH!" She looked at her arm nothing was there, whatever or even if anything had bitten her couldn't be good.


	6. shame to the stars

She the rest of the day had been uneventful other than that weird aura that came and left earlier that day.

Rin was still a little shaken up at what happened and constantly kept looking over at her arm to the point where it annoyed her and she forced herself to stop or draw some unwanted attention from Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

A man with long black hair, fire-red eyes and armor sat on a throne while he watched the black priestess do her job; suddenly a snake like creature came to black priestess. 

The black priestesses name was Myumaru; she had olive green hair, with a very light orange like eyes a she had the attire of a black priestess. Her snake-like shikigami came possessing the blood of her next victim.

But she could do nothing until she found something that the girl possessed, to enter the girls body, so she could gain control of her.

"Well?" the man impatiently asked. She looked at him and smiled," Patience Lord Tyko she will soon be yours, but if you want that Taiyouki to suffer for stealing her from you will have to wait, this will take longer than expected."

Lord Tyko huffed and walked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Sesshomaru was a bit amused and concerned; since he returned Rin had been a bit twitchy, she kicked ass (A/N authors comment not sesshy's) when need be but still she twitchy and she kept glancing at her arm. 

Rin was making a fire and cooking, she made a soup, she had learned to make and Jaken had literally almost devoured it in one gulp; he had taken a liking to her cooking.

Now she was resting, when she noticed Jaken come up to her, he held out a beautiful flower for her; it had silver with honey-yellow petals and in the middle it was a magenta color and it had an unusual stem color it was midnight-blue.

He murmured,"For you." She took the flower and smiled, and then she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead the act caught him off guard but he recovered quickly blushing furiously and then stalked off murmuring to himself.

Sesshomaru watched bemused when he saw Jaken hand Rin the flower, and it was a very unusual flower indeed, but he felt a strange feeling churn in his chest when she kissed Jaken but he shook it off.

Rin fell asleep, but woke up it was moon-high and she looked around her lord was nowhere in sight.

She told Zentarii to watch camp, and she followed Sesshomaru's scent to a hill and there he stood in all his magnificent glory.

She walked to his side and commented," The stars look beautiful and are shining brightly today." All she got was an acknowledging,"Hn."

After her comment he silently thought _"much like you."_ He then cursed himself he had no right to be thinking such. And yet the way she looked bathed in the moonlight she looked beautiful and shone brightly putting the stars to shame.

She inwardly sighed they were getting nowhere then she got an idea." Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to look at her. "Close your eyes."

He cocked an eyebrow, but he complied curious at what she was going to do.

She reached into her kimono and took out the other half of her necklace the Yin half. She walked around him and pushed his shoulders down so would bend down somewhat.

Then she put it over his head and pulled his hair gently up so that it wouldn't get tangled with the necklace.(A/N you know how sometime he have to pull our hair to make sure tour necklaces aren't holding our hair down? I meant it like that.)

He wanted to see what she had put over his head when he had bent down a little to allow her to do whatever she was going to do, he felt move his hair out of the way and then she backed away and said," You can open your eyes now."

He looked he saw nothing different but a shiny black gleam caught his eye and he lifted it to his face it was the symbol of Yin and it was beautifully carved made of a glorious stone. He put his gaze on Rin and then it went down to her neck she had the Yang.

Feelings began to stir inside him so all he did was give an approving nod. He did not hide it under his haori. Yet again she surprised him when she took his hand in hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder he did not object.

They stayed that way the rest of the night until Rin fell asleep on Sesshomaru. ;) (A/N get your minds outta the gutter peoples.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pay attention, when i looked it up on the internet it said that Yin represented all thing dark and Yang represents light catch my drift? But if it keeps on confusing my readers i can happily switch it, so if i get anothher comment on this im switching it.**


	7. stolen kisses

_Where am I? _Rin looked around it was black. A menacing chuckle filled the air," Soon you will be mine to control, your great power will be mine, but first we shall play." _Who the hell are you?!_

"Kukukuku soon, very soon……." The voice faded away…..and so did the darkness.

Rin woke up with a start. That was too strange to be a dream. She looked around the fire was dying out, she hopped down from the tree and added more wood, Jaken was asleep next to Ah-Un, and Sesshomaru was; for once sleeping peacefully at the base of the tree she had slept on.

She knew he was asleep because of her enhanced senses, and decided it was best not to wake him. He needed to rest. She sniffed the air, it was clean and she didn't sense any demon nearby.

She walked to a nearby clearing, she yelped in pain,_ there it again that intense pain! And it is always from the spot I felt the bite! _ She dropped to her knees _I didn't think it could get worse! _Rin clutched her arm it hurt too much.

"Kill." _What the- -?_ "Kill, I want you to kill him." _Kill? Kill who_"Sesshomaru! Kill Sesshomaru!" Rin's eyes widened in horror. _Never! I will never harm him!__Get the hell out of my head!_

"Baka you will do as I say…..the time is nearly upon us be prepared kukukuku……" _Time?! What time?! Answer me!_ But the voice had left, Rin had a bad feeling. She needed to do something before this got out of hand.

With a grim face she made her way back, she got there and instantly dreaded what she saw.

Sesshomaru had stern look on his face," Rin, you left without telling anyone." His voice had a tone of 'Rin don't fuck with me right now' but his face said he was very displeased and she had better have a good reason for displeasing him.

_Jeez...talk about pmsing, I leave for a few hours and he gets all worked up... _"Ano…..I went for a walk I needed to get some fresh air." His face gave off slight annoyance," Next time tell someone." _And what about you?! you leave without telling anybody! turning your back on me?! well #$ you too buddy!_

Rin froze damn……of all times, the pain in her arm started building, yes, it happened occasionally and she could handle it but this time it was horrible more so, than yesterday night.

She winced, this was worse than getting stabbed in the stomach. It was too much. Her face twisted into pain and she gave a small grunt of pain. She immediately turned around and went to pick up her things, barely managing to avoid his eyes.

Sesshomaru eyed her curiously; her scent had let off a scent of discomfort, and pain. Not only that but he heard her yelp in pain, but when he turned all he had has a nice view of her back.

He was a bit concerned, after all, _the pain in her scent has increased, is she sick? _He began to walk towards her. He put his hand on her left arm a bit above the elbow and she stiffened.

_The pain, it's gone…demo why? How? _She glanced at her arm, it was a hand she traced the hand seeing to familiar magenta stripes up a white sleeve to meet with two familiar golden eyes.

Except they weren't cold and hard, they were gentle and full of concern, _concern? Concern...for me._

"I'm fine……don't worry about it." Still he didn't let go merely loosened his grip. _ He sure as hell doesn't believe me……but what can I do to make him- - -? Kukukuku……_

"I'm fine……..don't worry about it." _She's lying…why? She's never lied to me before I won't let her start now. Huh…….? I don't like that look on her face……..!!!!!!!! Mind goes blank_

Rin quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips; it was a chaste one, but a kiss nonetheless.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Mind still blank)_

Rin was a bit concerned; the flustered demon still hadn't reacted. "Hellooooooooooooo?"

Rin began to wave her hand in front of his face, "Lord Sesshomaru, hello is anyone there?"

_Wow it must have really caught him off guard if he's out like this…(giggles)_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(slowly recovering) she…..kissed…………me……

Rin whistled (A/N you know when something amazes you give out a long whistle……)

"Sugoi………"

!!! She...kissed…..me

Rin frowned and reached up to tentavley touch his face, he then woke up from his daze and she murmured," Welcome back."

_These feelings…have I?? No it…….can't…..be_

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely for a moment before he said," Lets go."

* * *

Myumaru frowned," Seems I will need an object to posses her with….if that demon managed to repel the curse with his mere touch…ahh this will do nicely." She looked at the rare stone that in her hand, Rin wore a necklace carved out from the very same stone and it would do. 

"Have you found something yet?" Lord Tyko said.

"Hai I have. Now time to set this plan in motion."

The shikigami made its way towards its master, Myumaru got the shikigami's head gently and gave it a light squeeze and blood came out from its fang and dripped on the stone the stone turned black.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled lightly to himself ever since the kiss he couldn't keep his mind off of Rin He glanced at the woman walking a few feet behind him to his left. And she unexpectedly giggled. _What's so funny?_

Rin glanced at him there he was again staring at her….oh to hell with it…she giggled. It was so kawaii! Ever since that little kiss he kept glancing at her like he expected her to do it again…._hmmmm…_Rin grinned _if it's another kiss he wants…_

He glanced back again for the umpteenth time, _damn! Stop - - - wait where is she? _Rin was nowhere in sight he stopped and looked to the front and there she was grinning evilly.

Rin gave a kiss, this time directly on the lips, _thank god Jaken left for a few errands or my ears would be bleeding by no… _she pulled back giggling like a little girl and started running knowing he would probably react this time.

She crashed into a hard metal object….and looked up to meet a pair of golden eyes.

_These feelings…they feel good. I don't want them to go away…I understand._

Two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. _I….I can't…look….away…_

Sesshomaru leaned down and captured her lips. He wouldn't deny himself, he wanted her, he would make her his, eventually but not now.

Rin's eyes widened when he kissed her, it wasn't feverish nor demanding it was a simple sweet kiss.

She broke off slowly and smiled at him. He didn't need to say anything, she understood.

Completely forgotten they had an audience, Zentarii decided to make her presence known," Mew."

Both startled looked down at the amused feline. Sesshomaru quickly let Rin go and Rin backed off blushing.

"There's a creek nearby let's camp there."

* * *

Few hours later…….. 

Rin woke something wasn't right….She looked at her necklace,"what the?!!" It was turning completely black suddenly it began to float, Rin could only watch in shock but she had managed to call out," Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru rushed to Rin but a moment too late.

The necklace went into her neck and she fell back, eyes glazed over.

_What's going on? Who's calling me? _"Rin!!"


	8. curses and ouch talk about a hickey

He looked on upon her sleeping form, he had no idea what happened, and he felt totally helpless.

He touched her forehead gently she was still running a fever. "Miko…" Kagome glared at him," Its Kagome..." Then she whispered under her breath," you'd think he'd know that by know, freaking baka."

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her for now. "What is happening to Rin?" Kagome snapped her teeth," I think I might know, but if it is Rin-Chans life could be in danger."

"Well?" He said impatiently. "A curse, I think it might be a curse." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he growled softly. "Curse?"

Kagome looked rather angry," A curse, put on by a dark miko, though one thing I don't understand is how did the miko manage to take hold of her? She would need something like a sacred jewel shard, but all the shards have been collected."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment before it clicked the necklace. He knelt down next to her he open her kimono slightly the crystal stone shaped into yang was gone, but the carved lace was still there. "It was the necklace."

Kagome looked at him in surprise," Excuse me?" He reached into his kimono and pulled his own necklace out," It was this, she had the other piece."

Kagome walked over to him," Let me see it." She reached her hand and gently lifted the necklace a little so she could see it, she traced the smooth stone,_wait a minute, where have I seen this before…_ Kagome's eyes widened until they were as wide as full moons," Sugoi….the legendary lovers stone necklace." She said in a small whisper, had Sesshomaru not been a demon he wouldn't have caught the comment. "The what?"

Kagome looked at him though her eyes were distant," Its nothing…I'm going to get some medicine for her fever." She walked away and went to her room where Inuyasha was sulking; when she got there she sprinted to where she kept her books. (A/N if I didn't mention it before, I apologize, their mates.)

"Where is it, where is it?" Inuyasha walked over to her curiously, barely managing to avoid one of the books she threw in her frenzy." AHA!"

"Kagome, what is that?" She was flipping through pages of the book until she came upon a drawing of two separate necklaces, aha the lover's stone." Inuyasha looked completely bemused," The lover's stone?"

She just read ignoring him completely," The lover's stone, according to legend once belonging to a demon called Inu-No-Taisho…he gave it to his human lover called Izayoi, they were separated into two, the Yin who was the dark side, and Yang the good side, this stone was a very rare stone, that only the most powerful demons could get hands on. The stone was said to have powers far beyond the understanding of demon and human alike. The stones where someway connected to each other, even if miles apart, this way they would always stay connected."

"Kagome, could you tell me what's going on?" Kagome looked at him," I think Rin-Chan and Sesshomaru have these stones."

Sesshomaru wiped her damp bangs from her forehead and cleaned her face off with the strange thing called a 'towel'. He then decided he would mark her, making sure no one would get near her this mark, would merely be to show that she already belongs to another, it wasn't the real one.

He lowered his head to her neck and bit down gently, drawing a little blood, the blood then just made a small red line, connecting between the fang marks. He kissed her forehead and whispered," You're mine now…"

He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his, he became alert when her hand squeezed his gently," And you are mine?" she said weakly and gave a half-hearted smile.

He kissed her lips gently in response. "I'm so thirsty…" Kagome decided at that moment to join, "Sesshomaru…RIN-CHAN!"

"Kagome-Chan, ugh….my head hurts…where's Zentarii?" "Mew…" The little two-tailed cat came in followed closely by Kirara; both had gigantic fish in their mouths twice their sizes.

Rin let out a weak giggle," I see you made a new friend." Zentarii's wide blue eyes looked at her with concern, she ran to Rins side and began to lick her face, in Rin head a voice said," How are you my friend, are you well?" Rin tried to sit up but she was too weak," I'm fine, but I'd like some water please."

"Of course Rin-Chan." Kagome went into a room and came back with a cup full of water. She gave it to Rin and after drinking it and taking some strange thing called a 'Tylenol' to soothe her headache she went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru gazed at her;" You marked her." A voice said in his head, he froze and looked at the little cat, the blue eyes looked at him head on," You better take good care of her, I will always be by Rin-Chan's side you can count on that, but you are her mate now, you are responsible for her safety now as well." He looked at the cat in astonishment," I….understand."

The little cat nodded and walked away and curled up beside Rin side.

_**Ok I didn't really like this chapter but it was necessary for the story, I didn't have a chance to check for mistakes so forgive me ahead of time I will check it tomorrow, bye for now!**_


	9. The final battle

Rin was in complete darkness. She opened her eyes painfully, but she couldn't really see much.

She then felt her hand twitch, "Kukukuku I told you, I would control you."

Rin felt strangely calm," Who are you?" A woman appeared in front of her," My name is Myumaru, I am a dark priestess, and I was hired by the one called Lord Tyko to bring you to him."

Rin felt anger grow," Tell that bastard he can go-"Myumaru interrupted," Now, now no need for such language, he merely wants revenge on that dog demon."

"Dog demon….?" Rin gasped," Sesshomaru…." Myumaru gave an evil smile," Exactly, he will die."

"Never, I will never let anything happen to him." Myumaru laughed," We shall see…"

She opened her eyes, she could see, she was in a very large room there was fire beside her scattered around the fire was Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango. Kirara, Shippo, Zentarii, and Sesshomaru. Though Sesshomaru was standing up looking out the window.

She tried to call him but nothing came out. Her body was frozen in place; she felt power flowing through her body.

She looked down her hands were going to her swords. Her eyes widened in horror, she was being possessed! She began fighting against it.

She stood up against her will, this caught Sesshomaru's attention," Rin…you shouldn't move."

The other's began waking up, "Huh…Rin-Chan you should lie down." said Kagome.

Miroku and Sango woke up,"Well at least she can move…"

"Rin…?" Sesshomaru questioned. Her hands were trembling and they were traveling to her swords.

_Rin, what are you doing? _Rin desperately thought _Zentarii I can't control my body._

Her hands grabbed the hilts," No…"

"Rin, what are you doing…?" Kagome questioned. The swords youki began to course through her body.

Fangs grew in her mouth and her nails transformed into claws, _no, I will not lose!_

Rin bit down on her arm, she began growling, and she threw herself against the wall. She let go of her arm," Get away! Run!"

Something in Kagome's head clicked," She's being possessed by the priestess!"

Rin's eyes turned red, and she couldn't move anymore. She released her arm, and it raised the sword, she flicked her wrist and the sword began to glow, she flicked it again and blades shot out of the blade heading straight towards Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Myumaru!" Lord Tyko yelled. The priestess lost concentration, and looked towards the man.

"What is it?" Lord Tyko glared," How much longer, I'm becoming impatient."

Myumaru clucked her tongue in annoyance," If you want that dog dead. Then shut up and let me do my work!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No…" Sesshomaru dodged all of the blades, and began running towards her. For a moment Rin regained control of her body, when she did she took the opportunity she jumped crashing through the roof and ran towards the forest she needed to get away from Sesshomaru quickly.

She ran towards the castle," I will kill that man."

Sesshomaru took after Rin right after she crashed through the roof," Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Zentarii and Kirara transformed at the same time, Zentarii carried Inuyasha and Kagome and Kirara got Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Rin kept running she was running with demonic speed, she reached the castle gates and destroyed them, she ran into the castle.

"I must hurry!" She swung her sword and a massive ball of youki shot forward destroying everything in its path.

She smelled his unmistakable stench; Rin swung her sword again destroying an entire wall. She jumped over what was left of the wall and was met by the sight of Lord Tyko and the damn priestess.

She charged forward but was thrown back by a barrier. "Ah…beloved you finally came."

"Don't you dare call me that!" The priestess smirked, and lifted up a stone, she said something and Rin couldn't feel her body anymore.

"Kukukuku." A voice said in her head," I will make sure you kill him."

Rin turned, Sesshomaru landed quietly in front of her.

"Sesshomaru, no, get away I can't control my body!"

Sesshomaru then looked towards the barrier, Tyko smirked," This is revenge for all those years ago." Sesshomaru then remembered he had fought this man before, this man once tried to lay claim to the western lands. He fought with him, it had been a long battle but he had died.

He had killed him, how could he be alive? Tyko smirked," Surprised? You should be."

Sesshomaru felt pure, malice towards him, he would kill him again but Rin was more important right now.

He turned towards her; she was still fighting against the priestess.

The priestess grabbed the snakes head and dripped more blood on the stone.

Rin couldn't anymore, she couldn't control her actions.

She ran at Sesshomaru, swung her swords at him. But he refused to fight back.

He would not harm her. She crossed her swords and sent a huge wave of youki towards him; he unsheathed Tenseiga and put a barrier around himself.

When it dispersed he barely had a chance to react as she appeared out of the smoke, charging at full speed.

He jumped up and dodged her. She then threw her sword at him it was glowing with youki, it was going to fast and it pierced his chest.

He crashed against a wall, with the sword pinning him to it. He was losing blood very fast, he tried to pull the sword out, and it rejected him, shocking him. He had Bakusaiga, it was his only hope if he unsheathed it and sent a wave of youki at her, and she would be wounded and immobile.

But he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He looked up she was walking towards him, her eyes were filled with pain and she was crying.

"Sesshomaru fight! Please fight!" She managed to say, he gave a smile, and said," No, I will not harm you."

Her eye's widened, she was in front of him and her sword was raised, she would kill him if she struck him.

"No..." Her hand moved forward, and she pierced his chest. His eyes widened and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"NO!!!!!!" Rin's scream pierced the air, suddenly the stone in her neck began to pulse, and she regained control of her body.

She hurriedly removed the swords throwing them to the side; she lowered his body to the ground.

She touched his skin, it was getting cold. "No, Sesshomaru…" she began crying hugging him to her.

She heard Zentarii and Kirara land. Inuyasha jumped off and looked towards her, he saw his brother unmoving, and he paled.

His gut twisted, and anger burned, he looked towards the barrier," Damn you!"

He unsheathed Tetsaiga and began charging towards the barrier.

"NO!" Rin yelled," He's mine!" Rin picked up her swords, and said," You made me kill him…" She looked up her eyes blood red.

She charged forward and hit the barrier with her swords, it was repelling her.

Her thoughts went to Sesshomaru, he had smiled. _Sesshomaru!_

Youki began swirling around her, the barrier cracked and shattered.

Myumaru eyes widened," She broke through my barrier!" Rin stood still her eyes hidden by her bangs. "I will kill you without fail."

She looked up, Myumaru then said," You can try!" She sent a powerful wave of spiritual energy towards Rin (A/N like when that black priestess tried to kill Kikyo)

Myumaru smiled_ only priestesses with high spiritual energy can repel that._

Rin's face remained impassive; she just flicked it away with her sword. Myumaru paled," What?!"

Rin summoned all her energy, and both blades began glowing, she swung them and a massive amount of youki shot out, she was engulfed in it, and with a look of pure horror on her face she disintegrated.

Tyko stood watching, face betraying nothing.

"Impressive, now I will make you mine." Rin turned to him,"How dare you..."

He unsheathed his sword and ran towards her, she ran forward and their swords locked," Pathetic man!"

Youki began building around them, he smiled," You are weak there's now way you can defeat me!"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who laid there unmoving. _I will for Sesshomaru!_

Her youki increased around her and he was thrown back, she jumped after him and when he crashed onto the floor she ran her swords through his chest.

He smiled, _what's going on?_ She removed her swords, there was no blood.

"You're…dead." Tyko smiled," Now do you understand there's no way you can kill me!"

He threw her back, he got his sword and sent a blade of youki towards her, Tenseiga pulsed and shot from his master's side.

Tenseiga created a barrier around Rin. She looked up in surprise," How…?" It pulsed.

She reached out and grabbed Tenseiga's hilt, it pulsed. _Use me._ Her eyes widened. She unsheathed Tenseiga.

Tyko laughed," Kukukuku, I have heard of that sword, a sword that cannot cut. What do you think you'll do with that thing?"

Rin said nothing but she felt Tenseiga pulse, power seeped in through her hands.

She ran forward, and locked swords with him," I will kill you!" Tenseiga pulsed again and she pushed forward, she kicked his sword away and sliced at his chest.

He looked at her with amusement," I felt nothing, like I said a useless- -"his eyes widened and he clutched his chest.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled, Inuyasha ran forward, Tetsaiga unsheathed, with one large swing he yelled," Wind Scar!"

The wind scar hit Tyko full force; he was killed during the blast.

Rin walked away and sheathed Tenseiga. She walked towards Sesshomaru, Kagome kneeled over him, she looked up sadness in her eyes," I'm sorry Rin."

Kagome moved away and Rin fell on her knees beside him, she brought him to her chest and began to cry.

"You idiot! Why didn't you fight back?" Rin sobbed. Some of Rin's tears landed on his necklace and on Tenseiga.

The necklace pulsed, and the necklace embedded in Rin's neck came out, and pulsed as well.

Rin looked up, he was dead, gone. She moved forward and gently kissed his cold lips.

The necklaces pulsed in unison, and moved towards each other. They connected and joined becoming one. A bright light shone from the necklace, everybody looked towards them.

The necklaces pulsed again, and the bright light began seeping into Sesshomaru's body.

Tenseiga pulsed, offering its strength. Blue light appeared also seeping into Sesshomaru's body as well.

Rin pulled away. She moved back, in a bright flash of blue and white light it was gone. The necklaces were back in their place and Tenseiga laid by Sesshomaru's side.

Everything was quiet, a breeze passed by. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and he drew in a sharp intake of air.

Everyone gasped in surprise," He's alive!" Sesshomaru sat up; Rin looked on him, unsure if what she was seeing was real.

He turned towards her. Their eyes met," Sesshomaru…" he gave a small nod. Rin's eyes lit up, she smiled and she threw herself at him kissing him passionately.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Everyone looked away, not wanting to intrude.

Rin broke the kiss and hugged him tighter;" I thought you were dead."

"Do I look dead to you?" She smiled, and he gave small smile.

"Let's go home."

_**Alright I know Sesshomaru was really ooc, but hey. He didn't really do much in this chapter, but this is Rin's story she is the hero in it, I hope you liked it, please R & R.**_

_**If I get at least 8 or more reviews for this chapter I'll probably be motivated to update faster.**_


	10. suprise

_**All right a bit of a warning ahead of time, I'm going to my story rating on M since I wrote an ahem intimate moment between Sesshy and Rin, just a quick warning, enjoy!**_

She stood up," Oi, Kagome-Chan!" yelled Rin," We're done, that's the last of it!"

Rin jumped down from the roof landing quietly in front of Kagome. She had been helping Kagome fix up the village, since it was she who had damaged it.

"Arigatou Rin, I'm sorry I couldn't help, but Inuyasha doesn't want me doing anything, now that I'm with child." Rin looked at Kagome's swollen belly.

Suddenly Kagome took her hand and placed it on her stomach," Look feel here, it's kicking me." Rin fell quiet a few moments, suddenly she felt something hit her hand," Sugoi! Kagome-Chan does it do that everyday?!"

Kagome laughed," Yes, it's a stubborn one like its father." Rin giggled when she heard an angry,"Hey!!" from Inuyasha.

Rin looked around, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara where all here. She frowned," Has anyone seen Zentarii and Sesshomaru?"

All of them told her," No." She was confused," Now that I think about it, I haven't seen them all day."

"Don't worry about it Rin, I'm sure they're fine." Rin nodded," I guess you're right." _I shouldn't be worried, Sesshomaru is unbeatable, and he's the strongest Youki in Japan, well not counting that incident._

Rin grimaced at that memory; she had almost lost him for good. She lifted up her necklace to see, it was only because of this that he was alive and well today.

She smiled, but that was in the past she was his mate now, body and soul.

In felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, and stumbled a bit. Everyone turned to look at her worried," All you alright Rin?' Kagome asked rushing to her side. In all truth Rin didn't feel good," I'll be fine, Kag-"

Rin became extremely pale; she walked into the forest saying," I'd like some time alone."

Rin dropped to her knees in front of a tree, and wretched. She stood up slowly, and walked towards the river, she took a sip of water, but she ended up throwing that back up again.

A wave of distress washed over her, she felt so ill. Suddenly she realized why she was feeling so sick, but was interrupted from her thoughts when a low-class youki attacked her.

She rolled her eyes annoyed," You look like a tasty human indeed!" She felt horrible, she unsheathed only one of her swords, and flicked it, one blade of youki flew out and sliced the demon in half, unfortunately a lot of the blood landed on her.

She threw up again, even more disgusted, as her illness spiked. She stood up slowly, making her way back.

She collapsed she couldn't walk anymore, she tried to reach her swords but she couldn't lift up her arms; a fever was taking hold of her body," Sesshomaru..." Rin's mark pulsed calling for Sesshomaru.

The last thing she heard was," _Rin!" _She called out weakly in her mind," Zen…tar…ii…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru landed in front of the house, Zentaru landed beside him. Two people were riding on her, they jumped off.

Sesshomaru walked ahead of them, and went into the large hut. When he walked in everyone looked at him and then behind him when two young women followed him, the fist one entering had a sword at her side, she was dressed with a priestess attire, but the hakamas were blue, and white haori. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail, and carried herself with great pride.

Following behind her a woman with two scythes came in, dressed in a demon slayer out fit that looked almost identical to Rin's except for the pattern and the color. She looked almost exactly the same as the first woman, except she had her hair in a high ponytail.

Behind them followed Zentarii who was covered in snow. She shook it off," It started snowing outside." said one of the young women.

They looked around," Where's Rin?" Sesshomaru said. Kagome stood up and said," Welcome, my name is Kagome that's Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." She said pointing to each one as she named them.

The women bowed," My name is Ookami," said the one in the slayer outfit," and this is my twin sister Karasu."

"We are looking for Rin." Karasu said, Kagome looked bemused," excuse for intruding but why?"

"Because she comes from our village and she is our friend." said Karasu. Kagome looked surprised," Oh well she went for a walk earlier in the day, she still hasn't come back, you can wait here in the meantime."

"Ookami…' said Karasu with a worried tone. Sesshomaru listened silently, suddenly a burning sensation came from his mark, on his shoulder, Rin was in trouble.

Zentarii growled, he ran outside at the same time he called for Zentarii, he ran towards the forest, he followed her scent to the river, where he found the corpse of a demon neatly sliced in half.

He followed her scent, which was now leading into the forest; she was heading back to the village.

Zentarii was running beside him, "_Rin!" _ She called out, though very faint, she heard," Zen…tar...ii…."

When she heard this, she roared, speeding up, heading in the direction of Rin. Sesshomaru was already in front of Zentarii when she roared. They stopped under the tree of ages, she was on the ground.

Sesshomaru ran quickly and picked her up; Zentarii was already heading toward the village to warn them of her arrival.

When he arrived the woman named Karasu rushed out, and felt her forehead," She's running a fever, get her inside!"

After they had treated Rin, Ookami said," All we can do now is to be patient and wait."

A few hours later they heard a soft groan. Sesshomaru was already by her side. She opened her eye's only to be greeted by three familiar faces. Her eye's snapped open," Ookami, Karasu!" She was on her feet but was a bit wobbly, and fell. "Ugh…"

The twins looked at her with scolding eyes," what the hell were you doing outside in the snow?!"

Rin groaned again," I was going for a walk mother!" Karasu clucked her tongue and growled irritated.

Rin's hand went to her swords and they pulsed, sending demonic energy into her veins. Immediately after this the color returned to her face, her chapped lips were healed, and she regained strength.

"Kagome-Chan, do you have a honey comb?" Kagome looked at her strangely for a moment, then said," yeah, I some, why?"

"Please, give me some Kagome- Chan." Kagome hesitated for a moment before she nodded and headed into another room.

Karasu eyed suspiciously, _honey comb? Honey comb, why would she be wanting …_

Sesshomaru eyed Rin, she seemed fine now, but he was still worried about her. He could still scent sickness and uneasiness coming from her.

Suddenly something finally clicked in Karasu's head, _I have heard from legend that only during pregnancies with the Inu youki species, that females ate honey comb, since it helps settle their stomachs and sooth the other pains of the pregnancy, the honey apparently also helped to strengthen the pup. _

Rin noted the look on Karasu's face and when she caught that glimmer in her eye, that meant she had something on her mind she acted quickly.

"Rin are you-?" Rin gave a low whistle and Zentarii who was conveniently on Karasu's shoulder 'accidentally' placed her tail on Karasu's mouth, effectively shutting her up, Rin turned to face Ookami with a look that said 'be silent.'

Rin moved so that she was sitting with one leg stretched out and the other one up, her hand resting on her knee.

If she were to get sick again, she wanted to be in a position were she could be out the door in 3 seconds flat.

Then something clicked in Rin's head and she looked at Sesshomaru, then to Ookami, then to Karasu," How did you two find me?" Rin asked curiously.

Ookami said," Dog boy brought us here, Zentarii apparently told him to bring us here for some mysterious reason, and she still won't tell."

Sesshomaru growled really low when she said,"Dog boy." Rin gave a small smile," You'll have to forgive them koibito; they're rather blunt when it comes to expressing themselves."

Sesshomaru gazed at her apparently taking a liking to his nickname. He gave a small approving nod.

Rin then thought,"_Zentarii how long have you known?"_ Zentarii gazed at her with an amused expression,"_ For about a week, that's why I went to get Karasu and Ookami." _

Rin gave a small irritated growl,"_ And why didn't you tell me sooner? Wait you haven't told Sesshomaru have you?"_

"_Rin relax I wanted you to find out by yourself and I Knew you wouldn't want that dog demon to find out about it first so I disguised your change of scent, he won't know until you tell him." _

Another thing clicked in her mind," So you two don't mid that my mate is a demon?" Both of them gazed at her steadily," Yes, though we were surprised when Zentarii told us this, we don't mind, even if we didn't we can never stop you from loving him, and if we tried to take you away, he would probably shred us to pieces, revive us and shred us again."

Rin began giggling," Ahem, yes that's pretty much what he would do." She looked at Sesshomaru who had an amused glimmer in his eyes.

Miroku then commented," I should now I felt the sting of hand." Sango glared at him," And rightly so, you deserved it!"

Shippo jumped up and hit on the head," You know you should get into lecherous head, that you're married now, and you need to stop flirting with other women!"

Rin watched silently as the couple's feud began; silently thanking the gods she didn't have problems like that with Sesshomaru.

Kagome came into the room with the honey comb in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.

Rin took the honey comb from her hand and the water bottle; she eyed the honey comb before finally bringing it to her mouth sucking the nectar from it.

Rin took it from her mouth feeling her stomach settle. She took the water bottle and drank some of it, thankful for the cool refreshing liquid running down her throat.

She began wondering how she was going to tell Sesshomaru, Ookami and Karasu had probably already figured it out, and it wouldn't take long for Kagome to realize, that is unless she hadn't already figured it out.

Feeling her stomach settle down she relaxed and leaned against Sesshomaru, who shifted against the wall in order to get more comfortable.

She sighed tomorrow would be a long day, and she as planning on telling him tomorrow.

"Rin….." a voice said softly," Rin…!" The voice got louder," Rin!!" Rin opened her agitated, when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Ookami, Karasu, and Zentarii.

She gave a yelp and stumbled back." What the hell?!"

Karasu then said," All right, how long have you known?" Rin looked back, then around the hut, where the hell was Sesshomaru when she needed him?!

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome said," I made the boys go out hunting."

Rin arched an eyebrow," What the hell do you mean made?" Kagome gave an evil smile," I threatened Inuyasha with a sit, and Sesshomaru wasn't much of a problem he was going to go out anyway, Sango handled Miroku, and Shippo wanted to with them."

"Now answer our question Rin." Sango said. Rin gulped she was surrounded," I found out yesterday."

Kagome nodded," Myoga!" The little demon flea jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and began talking," The child that you know carry, is the child of Sesshomaru is it not?"

Rin nodded," Yes." Myoga then looked deep in thought for a moment," Since you are giving birth to a child fathered by a full blooded dog demon, you must know first of all there is a chance, because of the youki from the your swords that runs through your veins that it will be a full-blooded demon, second the pup will most likely be born in about four to five months."

Rin eyes widened," Nani?!" Myoga gave a small chuckle," Yes, well he is a dog demon, normally when it is a pure breed it will be born in two, if it was a normal human it would be six but since you are a human with youki running through her veins it will most likely be born in half that time."

Rin suddenly felt excitement, and she smiled. The flea then continued," However you will need to be sucking the nectar from the honey comb through out your pregnancy, it will help keep the pup well and healthy."

Rin nodded," I know that, though I have a question for you Myoga, what about Kagome-Chan she is a priestess, and Inuyasha is a hanyou what's going to happen then?"

Myoga landed on Rin's knee who by now was settled in comfortably with on leg stretched out, and her knee bent

He sat down arms crossed and said," Your child will probably have spiritual powers, and demonic power I can tell you that for sure but I cannot determine how much it will have."

Kagome nodded," That's good to know," then Myoga added," Kagome you will have to eat honey comb as well." Kagome nodded her understanding.

"Sango," Myoga said, Sango turned to look at him," Yes?" Myoga looked at her carefully," When you a child, your child is one who is going to be feared, by women, if it is male I guarantee it."

Everyone started laughing while Sango looked annoyed," You didn't have to tell me that; unfortunately, I knew this since I married the houshi."

Everyone laughed," When do plan on telling dog boy about this?" Karasu asked Rin. Rin gave it a moment of thought, "I want to tell Sesshomaru today."

"Tell me what?" said monotone voice from the doorway, and the said demon walked in Rin paled and she struggled to find a good excuse, "That I – um am very – uh happy being your mate?" Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow with a look that said," I'm supposed to believe that?"

Suddenly Rin saw a perverted look in his eye," Which part?" He said. Rin blushed all the down to her neck, she quickly changed the subject," How did the hunt go?" Almost as if response a deer flew in through the doorway and landed in the fireplace, behind it Inuyasha came in looking pissed off.

"SHOWOFF!" He yelled at Sesshomaru," I was doing just fine on my own, but no you just had to mess everything up!"

"On the contrary otouto, if I hadn't interfered, you would've scared all the prey away with all the noise you where making." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Why you—I wasn't making any noise you were the one who started criticizing how I hunted and scared the deer away!"

"_After_ you scared the two deer away with the noise you were making, I still wonder how you've managed to survive this long."

"Why I outta!" Kagome got tired and said in a low warning voice," Inuyasha…." Inuyasha looked at her and quieted down afraid that she might 'sit' him.

Rin stood up and brushed herself off," Karasu did d you bring my—"Karasu threw a pack at Rin," yeah I knew you would want them." Rin nodded," Thanks."

Rin looked inside at the winter kimono, she smiled," I'll be right I'm going to go change."

She walked past Sesshomaru to the room where she was currently staying in, failing to see the lecherous look in his eyes.

She closed the door behind her and set down the bag, she pulled out her winter kimono and set it on the futon.

She undressed letting the kimono fall around her feet, she then quickly put on a change of the thing that Kagome brought for her from her world called 'underwear'. She then reached for her kimono, suddenly realizing that she hadn't gotten the sash yet, she put it back down went to get the sash, looking around the bag.

Sesshomaru came in quietly, and was met with a humorous sight. Rin was only wearing the undergarments the miko gave her and was looking around her bag kneeled down looking for something in the bag.

His eyes went to the kimono on the futon, and grinned mischievously. Using demonic speed he grabbed the kimono and went back to the wall and leaned against it casually.

He heard an," Aha!" As she pulled out the sash.

Rin felt like she was being watched but she shrugged it off when she finally found what she was looking for," Aha!" She reached for kimono but it was gone.

Rin was completely confused," What the—".She looked around and her eyes settles on the dog demon who was leaned casually against the wall with her kimono in his hand watching her, with an extremely perverted look on his face.

Her eyes went wide as she realized he was looking her up and down," You – you!" She was blushing all the way down to her neck; she reached down and got her other kimono from the ground covering herself up with it.

He grinned," and what exactly are you trying to hide?" he said, Rin blushed even more," Give me my kimono Sesshomaru!" she yelled at him. He said," If you want it come get it."

"Pervert!" she yelled at him, while trying desperately to cover her amusement as she yelled at him.

She ran at him hand still clutching the kimono to herself trying to cover herself. He held the kimono high over his head as she tried to get it," Sesshomaru give it back!"

He leaned down and whispered into her ear," Only if you'll let me help you put it on…" Rin's blush went darker if possible," Y-you dirty old man!" Sesshomaru raised both of his eyebrows and let out a bark of laughter. Suddenly he was gone and two lean, muscular arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

He leaned down and said huskily into her ear," Do you want me to show you what this dirty old man has on his mind right now?" His kissed her neck leaving a hickey in its wake; he felt her shudder with pleasure.

He spun her around arms still wrapped around her waist, and kissed her ferociously on the lips, and Rin kissed him back with the same heated passion. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth and she granted it gladly.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her; he was becoming somewhat dizzy with her taste. She had long ago given up trying to cover herself letting the kimono fall onto her feet; she put her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his silver mane pulling his head closer to hers, his taste was so intoxicating, she leaned on him for support as her legs went somewhat numb.

She pulled away painfully and put her face in the crook of his neck while he went to her neck leaving a trail of kisses to where he put his mark on her. She gave a small moan and said," Not…now."

He smirked and without any type of warning he kneeled down and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach, her eye's widened," Sesshomaru?" A deep chuckle emitted from his throat. He stood up and placed a gentle hand flat against her stomach," How did you?" she said wide-eyed.

"Rin, I've known this for almost two weeks now," Rin still looked at him in awe, when he tapped his nose. "Zentarii has a good sense of smell and she did well in hiding your change of scent but she left out the fact, I'm a Dai-youki, I think I would know when my own mate came to be with child."

"T-then you—"He kissed her gently," why would I reject my own pup?" She let out a sigh of relief," Did Myoga already tell you the chances of the pup? That it might be more demon than human, if not completely demon?" He nodded his head," Hanyou or not it will still be mine, I will not reject the pup."

She gave a smile and kissed him heatedly, her body literally almost exploding with joy. He kissed her with the same ferocity, he kissed her until they both had to part for air.

He then released and gave her kimono back satisfied with the flushed look on her face, she put the kimono on and as he turned to walk away she pulled him back and said," Didn't you say you were going to help me put this on, old man?"

He gave a smile and took the sash from her hand, he wrapped it around her waist and tied it securely, before he let her go he whispered into her ear huskily," I'm going to make you regret calling me old man tonight…" She turned to face, with an amused twinkle in her eye," Oh really? Well we'll just see about that won't we?"

"Enjoy our walk, Rin, it's the last one you'll be having for quite a while." She blushed; she knew he would follow through with that promise.

She took his hand and they walked out of the hut together arms linked and disappeared into the forest.

_**And I'm done! I was as red as a tomato when I was through with it but I'm done! There will be a sequel to this story you can count on that, and I kind of forgot about Jaken and Ah-Un, sorry about that… anyways sequel should be out in about a week.**_


	11. go back to chapter 10

_**Ok go back to chapter 10 if you want to read the new chapter.  
**_


End file.
